


Toasters and Streetlights

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Memory Magic, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: After she hears that Killian threw Henry's breakfast away, Emma decides to introduce Killian to Pop Tarts. Suddenly, they both get the weirdest sense of dejavu . . . A tiny ficlet following my multi-chapter Until We Meet Again.





	Toasters and Streetlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CShipper).



> * I know I wrote Until We Meet Again forever ago, but I still sometimes get kudos and comments on it, so I'm hoping some people still want to read this :) If you've never read that multi-chapter, this drabble will make little sense. But, you might want to check it out. It's only five chapters, and it's about Emma and Killian meeting as young teenagers - in canon.  
> * CShipper lamented that Emma and Killian did not remember their meeting in UWMA, wishing that somehow they could remember. Well, your wish is my command!  
> * I wrote UWMA long before 6x6 when Killian threw away Henry's Pop Tarts. I suddenly thought how ironic it was that Killian ate them in that story, and this ficlet was born . . . .

 

“You _threw away_ his breakfast?”

              Killian raised his hand and hook in defense as he took in the angry tilt of Emma’s head and her hands on her hips. She had been more understanding about him hiding the shears. She and the lad were certainly fond of those odd rectangles that were mockingly called “pastries” on the box.

              “In my defense, Swan, the word _breakfast_ hardly applies to those sugar coated pieces of cardboard you and the lad love so much.”

              Emma scowled at him and he winced, then a feeling of dread filled him as a mischievous smile filled her face. Uh-oh. That was the look she and Henry both got when they were about to educate him in the ways of the 21st century – whether he liked it or not.

              “Sit,” Emma told him, pointing to a chair at the kitchen table. Her lips quirked up even further when he quickly obeyed, his eyes open wide. She bit back a chuckle. It shouldn’t please her so much that she could make Captain Hook shake in his boots, but it did. She turned and crossed the kitchen, retrieving a box of strawberry Pop Tarts from the pantry. When she returned she set them on the kitchen table in front of Killian. He arched an eyebrow as he looked condescendingly up at her.

              “If you think I’m going to –“

              “Uh, uh, uh,” Emma admonished, placing a finger to his lips, “number one, you’re in no position for negotiations, pirate. And second, you can’t really form such strong opinions about our favorite breakfast food if you’ve never tried it.”

              Killian sighed dramatically and slouched in his chair. “I concede defeat.”

              Emma nodded and opened the box, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She wondered if Henry had the same disgusted look on his face this morning at the thought of eating mackerel and grapefruit. “Do you want it toasted?” she asked as she tore open the cellophane. “Cause most people toast them, but I just eat them straight from the box.”

              Emma glanced up at Killian to see him white as a sheet. He looked as if he’d just seen a ghost. She actually looked over her shoulder to see if maybe he had. When she looked back at him, his eyes were wide as they stared straight at her.

              “We’ve done this before,” he told her, voice low.

              He reached out his hand to touch her fingertips tentatively, and when he did, she remembered too. The pantry at the group home. Feeding Killian Pop-Tarts. The big lug named Steven . . . . Steven! Emma gasped.

              “You didn’t know what a toaster was.” Her voice was choked as she said it.

              Killian was up from his chair faster than Emma could blink. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, backing her up against the kitchen cabinets. She kissed him back, suddenly remembering another kiss from so long ago. One that made the streetlights spark. Now she knew why. Panting, Killian broke the kiss, but kept his forehead pressed to hers.

              “You were my first kiss,” Emma whispered in wonder, giggling lightly when a blush rose to her cheeks.

              “Aye, and you were mine,” Killian whispered back, brushing her cheek with his knuckles. Then he kissed her again, softer this time.

              Emma remembered thinking at fifteen that she could kiss him for the rest of eternity and never get tired of it. Now she knew it wasn’t just adolescent melodrama; it was true. Killian then kissed along her jaw line, nipped at her ear, then nuzzled against her neck. There was so much to say, so much to process. They weren’t only each other’s true love, they were _first_ loves, too. But in that moment, Killian said the last thing she ever would have expected. Words that had her laughing for the first time since that stupid dirigible had interrupted them days ago.

              Against her neck, he muttered, “You know, I’m loathe to admit this, but I _do_ remember liking those Pop-Tarts.”


End file.
